puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Holiday Gifts
=Give the Gift of Puzzle Pirates!= Looking to get the perfect present for the pirate in your family? Thinking of introducing someone special to the joys of sailing the high seas? There are a number of ways you can give your hearties and loved ones the gift of Puzzle Pirates this holiday season! Game Cards Game Cards work a lot like Gift Certificates: they can be purchased from any number of retail stores and can be redeemed with us online for doubloon packages or subscription time. They make great stocking stuffers! OOO Game Card The OOO Game Card is available at any Target location, and is the easiest way to give Puzzle Pirates as a gift. OOO Game Cards come in $10 and $20 denominations, and further instructions on their redemption can be found on this page of our website. Other Game Cards If you cannot get to a Target, don't worry! There are plenty of other Game Card options that you can take advantage of. Once you have your Game Card, you can redeem it for either doubloons or subscription time from our billing website. Ultimate Game Card The Ultimate Game Card is available in many major retailers, including 7-11, WalMart and GameStop. Wallie Card A number of retailers also carry the Wallie Card, which is a scratch-off card that can be redeemed for credit that can be spent on doubloons or subscription time. PaySafeCard If you reside in Europe, you can also purchase a PaySafeCard from a local retailer. Real Life Merchandise There's just something about having a tangible souvenir of your time spent puzzling on the high seas, whether it's a piratey t-shirt, or a mug with your pirate on it! A wide variety of real life Puzzle Pirates-branded merchandise is available from our official Zazzle store. Not only that, but you can also order mugs, postage stamps and postcards featuring your pirate from inside the game! To do so, go to your pirate info page and click on your portrait; once you've done that, selecting a portrait from the collection page that pops up will give you the option to order merchandise with that portrait on it directly from Zazzle! You can order items with your pirate on them, or you can surf to a hearty's pirate info page and order them a gift with their pirate on it! Both are excellent gift ideas this holiday season, and on other special occasions! In-Game Gifting For those special hearties that you may only spend time with on the oceans, there are a couple in-game options for game-related gifts. /gift The /gift slash command allows one player to transfer subscription time from one account to another. Time has to be transferred in one month chunks, so make certain you have at least a month of subscription time remaining before attempting to give some to a hearty; if you're short, you can purchase some extra time from our billing system. /tip The /tip slash command allows one player to give doubloons to another. Buying an extra pack of doubloons and giving them out to hearties is a great way to ensure that your best mates can join you for all the fun Puzzle Pirates has in store this year! Wrapped Presents A wide variety of awesome items appropriate for gifts are available in the Palace Shoppe this time of year, accessible from your pirate's info panel. In order to make that gift extra-special, the Palace Shoppe also has a variety of gift wrapping options available. Category:Official Documentation